magicheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Phillips
Mary Phillips is the main protagonist of Magic Heart and the Magical Warriors and the Magical Warrior known as''' Magic Heart'. She also appears in every episode of the series. Also, she is a friendly but childish girl who likes to spend time with her friends. She is not a good student and sometimes she has bad luck and then she thinks she is very unhappy. In the episode ''Mary's First Date, It is revealed that she is Magic Heart, and in the episode The Shining Heart (Part 1), it is revealed that she is the chosen one. However, she was first in love with a boy named Bobby, and then later fell in love with Prince Or for the rest of the series. Personality Mary seems to be friendly, peaceful, and even multisided. She seems to be nice to all of her friends, even Prince Or. In one point of the episode First Kiss, she was even dreaming about him with heart-shaped eyes, revealing that she can have a personality side for being in love with a boy. Family She is revealed to have a mother, as seen in four episodes of the first season. It is unknown what happened to her father, and it might be known that he died or got divorced, making her mother a widower. Relationships She was first out on a date with Bobby in the first episode, and it might think that she has a crush on him. But however, when Or appeared, he did not appear for the rest of the series. It was later revealed that they started a relationship at the end of the episode Destiny. In Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors In the series movie, Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors, it is revealed that she and Or were married and that they have a daughter named Amanda who becomes a Magical Warrior for the rest of the movie. She was also the only Magical Warrior to transform alone during the movie, and in it, she had no partner to fight with while facing off Princess Rosa. Powers 'Transformation' Like all other Magical Warriors, Mary has to transform by saying "Magic Heart power!" in order to become Magic Heart. In season 1 of the series, her transformation begins with her hair flying in the air and going down. Then a heart appears on her, beating four times. Then pink dots appear on her fingertips before forming pink streaks to form her gloves, along with pink smoke forming her boots, a swirl of pink mist forming her skirt, and with a wave of her hand, forms her mask. In season 2 of the series, her magic crystal appears in front of her before making thumb|224px|right|Mary's Magic Heart transformation from season 1 of the series.her all pink with her eyes closed, and then after saying "Magic Heart power!", beings spinning around while laying down, forming her top, skirt, boots and gloves, followed by a pink line forming her mask before giving back her normal-colored skin and posing in front of a background featuring a pink heart. In Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors, her transformation begins with her magic crystal appearing in front of and on to her. Then she begins to spin around in a circle until a group of hearts fly on to her, forming her top and skirt, followed by her arms stretching out forming her gloves, her feet forming the boots, and finally ending it with a line of hearts forming her mask before giving back her normal color scheme and posing. 'Attacks' * Beating Hearts '''- Magic Heart's season 1 attack. It usually destroys monsters at the end of each battle from episodes 1-13. * ''Shining Heart'' '- An attack used by Magic Heart for the rest of season 1, until the episode ''Teamwork, in which she said "Power of Love!" in order to defeat Magic Shadow. * '''Power of Love '- Magic Heart's season 2 attack. This attack is much stronger then ever, even destroying monsters at the end of each battle, like ''Beating Hearts. Trivia *Magic Heart is often the last Magical Warrior to transform before another Magical Warrior does. *Magic Heart is the owner of the Shining Heart, as seen in the episodes'' The Shining Heart (Part 1)'' and The Battle Begins. *It might be known that Mary can help out others, due to her being a kind and caring person. *It is evident that Mary became the leader of the Magical Warriors after when she joined. *Mary seems to be really thoughtful while encouraging others while helping them, as seen in the episode The Model Contest. *Mary is one of the two Magical Warriors to be married and have a daughter in the series movie Magic Heart and the Return of the Magical Warriors, the other being Sue. ﻿ ﻿'' ''﻿ ﻿'' ''﻿ ﻿ Category:Magical Warriors Category:Characters